Normandy SR-2
The Cerberus made Normandy SR-2 is a starship that appears in Mass Effect 2. The SR-2 is provided to Shepard's team by Cerberus, and its leader, the Illusive Man, to assist in their mission to put an end to the Collectors' galaxy-wide campaign of human abductions. This ship is the headquarters of the Lazarus Cell. Its design is similar to the Systems Alliance's SSV Normandy SR-1, the design being based on the original specifications. It differs from the original in that it is approximately twice its mass, more human-centered in its design and, thanks to Cerberus' considerable funding, features extra civilian-grade comforts for its passengers. The ship still retains the SSV Normandy SR-1's stealth characteristics. Unlike the SR-1, the SR-2 cannot land on every planet—due to its increased mass—and thus shore parties must use a shuttle to get to the planet surface. Internal Layout Deck 1: Captain's Cabin The captain's deck is the topmost deck of the ship and is entirely comprised of the captain's quarters. Aside from a bed, bathroom, office desk, and other standard furniture, the Captain's Cabin features a computer terminal for tracking progress on Achievements, another private terminal for monitoring basic information about squad-mates and receiving emails, a trophy case containing souvenirs from previous missions, a closet for modifying Shepard's casual attire and combat armor layout, and a sound system that can play tracks from the game's soundtrack. There is also a display case for toy models of ships from ME1 and ME2, a large fish tank, and a home 'space hamster,' purchasable on the Citadel. Both can be stocked by stores that Shepard encounters. The fish can die if not attended to, although Kelly Chambers can feed the fish for Shepard if the commander gives her permission when she asks. If the player imported a character from ME1, and the imported character ended the game with a successful romance, a picture of the romanced character also appears on Shepard's desk. The picture frame will lie face down if Shepard is currently involved with an onboard crew member. If Shepard completes any of the romantic subplots, the commander can also use an intercom on the desk to call up their romantic interest, who will appear on the sofa and can sit on said sofa or lay on the bed with Shepard. Deck 2: Combat Information Center The command deck of the SR-2 is comprised of the ship's bridge, CIC (Combat Information Center), Research Labs, Armory, Conference/Communications Room and main airlock. As with the layout of the entire ship, the SR-2's bridge and CIC mirror that of the SR-1 except wider and longer in scale. From the bridge Joker can pilot the ship while communicating with the ship's artificial intelligence, E.D.I. Shepard can also use a control panel next to Joker's seat to open and close the hull's heat shields. The CIC of the SR-2 is still centered around a large galaxy map which Shepard can use to plot the Normandy's next destination, and directly next to the map is a private terminal where Shepard can access electronic correspondences and review basic information about the crew. Yeoman Kelly Chambers is stationed at the galaxy map as well. Unique to the SR-2 are the Armory and the Research Lab situated behind the CIC. The lab on the ship's starboard side is stocked with state of the art lab equipment and includes a terminal where Shepard can spend raw materials to develop upgrades for the squad or the ship itself, as well as review existing upgrades. The SR-2's armory on the ship's port side displays acquired weapons and a terminal where Shepard can organize the crew's loadout. Professor Mordin Solus and Jacob Taylor can be found in the lab and armory respectively. The Communications Room is situated between the Armory and Research Lab. The room is dominated by a large rectangular conference table where Shepard can hold briefings and discussions with the crew as well as communicate via hologram with the Illusive Man in real time thanks to the ship's quantum entanglement based communications array. Deck 3: Crew's Quarters The third deck of the ship is where the crew spends most of their downtime. It includes Miranda Lawson's office, crew quarters, bathrooms, life support, a mess-room run by Mess Sergeant Gardner and the AI core. The medical facility run by Doctor Chakwas is also situated here, as well as the main battery, which is near the cryo pods. The deck is very similar in terms of layout to the original Normandy's 2nd deck. Garrus Vakarian, Miranda Lawson, Thane Krios, Samara and Legion can be found here; Garrus is in the Main Battery Room, Miranda is in her office opposite the Medical Bay, Thane is in Life Support, Samara is in Starboard Observation and Legion is in the AI Core. Port Observation may be for a character not yet available; otherwise, the room is inaccessible. Deck 4: Engineering The fourth deck is the engineering deck and houses the ship's core, which is a large floating sphere powered by technology visibly different to the technology that powered the original Normandy. Jack can be found here on the lowest part of the ship down the stairs just outside Main Engineering, Grunt is found in the ship's Port Cargo Area, Tali'Zorah is located in the room housing the ship's core, manning a console just like in Mass Effect 1, and finally, if available, Zaeed is located in the Starboard Cargo Area, where a video surveillance monitor and trash compactor are also found. If Zaeed is not downloaded then the Cargo area is not accessible and there will be no red light on the door. Deck 5: Hangar The lowest deck is the hangar, where the Kodiak shuttle is stored, as well as a space for the future M57 Hammerhead tank. The hangar deck is not normally accessible to Shepard; it is shown when Shepard's team leaves the Normandy while the Reaper IFF device is being tested and is the setting for a fight against an Oculus. If any squad members die in the final mission, their coffins are shown in the hangar in the outro. EDI ''"I always work at optimal capacity." '' EDI (pronounced 'E-D'), which stands for Enhanced Defense Intelligence, is the AI of the SSV Normandy SR-2 and is represented by a holographic floating blue sphere at various terminals throughout the ship where she can provide basic information about the Normandy and Cerberus. EDI functions as the electronic warfare defense for the Normandy and because of the potential danger of a rogue AI, she has been given behavioral blocks and can't interface with the ship's systems. The Illusive Man restricted Shepard's access to some of EDI's files and capabilities for unknown reasons, although EDI surmises that it's probably because he doesn't want Shepard to know everything about Cerberus just yet. It is only later in the game that Joker unrestricts EDI's access to the ship's full array of systems when the ship is boarded by Collectors and the entire crew is abducted. EDI reveals the SSV Normandy SR-2 was built using technical diagrams of the SSV Normandy SR-1, which was built by the Alliance upon the encouragement of Cerberus. The SR-2 was assembled using parts bought from various vendors, and built by Cerberus in a remote area of the Voyager Cluster. EDI also gains access to "Anti-Reaper Algorithms," later in the game. When pressed on this subject by Shepard as to how she could hope to combat beings millions of years more advanced, she reveals that she was in part designed by technology gained from Sovereign's remains and thus, at least partially, based on Reaper technology herself. EDI is voiced by Tricia Helfer. Systems The Normandy SR-2 is equipped with many advanced systems, some carried over from the old Normandy SR-1. Over the course of the game, multiple upgrades can be researched for the SSV Normandy SR-2. The weapon, armor, and shielding upgrades affect the success of the final mission- for each upgrade that is not purchased, one crew member will die during the approach to the Collector base. Armament Javelin Disruptor Torpedoes Initially, the Normandy is armed with two Javelin disruptor torpedo launchers. The Javelin is an experimental close-assault weapon. It consists of a "rack" of two disposable disruptor torpedo tubes bolted or magnetically "slung" on to a ship's exterior armored hull. The torpedoes are fired on converging trajectories, and detonate in a precisely timed sequence that allows the dark energy emitted by their warheads to resonate. This magnifies the resulting space-time warp effects. Thanix Cannon (Upgrade, Cost: 15000 Platinum) The Thanix Cannon is a turian-designed magnetohydrodynamic (MHD) weapon, similar to the weapon used by Sovereign during its attack on the Citadel. It uses an electromagnetic field to shape and accelerate a stream of molten metal, which inflicts horrendous amounts of damage from not only the impact but also from the intense heat of the molten metal. This upgrade can be researched after Garrus is recruited, and takes the form of a retractable pair of cannons mounted beneath the Normandy's main hull. If the Thanix Cannons are installed, the SSV Normandy SR-2 uses them to successfully destroy a Collector cruiser guarding the Collector Base shortly after passing through the Omega-4 mass relay. Otherwise, the Normandy will attack the enemy ship with its conventional weaponry at extremely close range, but will sustain severe damage as a result. Thane or Garrus may be impaled on a metal beam, resulting in their death. The Thanix Cannons are so powerful that the Normandy destroys the much larger Collector ship with only two volleys. The cannon fires a bright blue beam, very similar to the red trails seen firing from the tips of Sovereign's 'arms'. Each beam is powerful enough to punch a hole clean through the Collector cruiser. Defenses Multicore Shielding (Upgrade, Cost: 15000 Palladium) Advanced kinetic barriers utilizing Cyclonic Barrier Technology (CBT) can be retrofitted to the SSV Normandy SR-2. Multicore shielding can be researched after recruiting Tali. The shields prove to be useful during the final mission as Joker maneuvers the ship through the debris field. Otherwise, collisions with debris may cause the ship's power core to overload and explode, killing Tali, Legion or another crew member (depending on the team Shepard takes to fight the Oculus). Heavy Ship Armor (Upgrade, Cost: 15000 Palladium) Asari-designed Silaris heavy ship armor can be retrofitted to the hull of the ship, improving its survivability in combat. This upgrade can be researched after talking to Jacob and asking him about upgrades. If the armor is not installed, an Oculus energy beam may penetrate the Normandy's hull, instantly killing Jack. Propulsion & Power Antiproton Thrusters The Normandy's main propulsion is provided by four large antiproton thrusters. Antiprotons are injected into a reaction chamber filled with hydrogen. The matter-antimatter annihilation provides unmatched motive power. The exhaust of antiproton drives is measured in millions of degrees Celsius. Any vessel caught behind them will melt like wax in a blowtorch. Fusion Plant Power for the Normandy's drive core and electrical systems is provided by a nuclear fusion plant. Tantalus Drive Core Integral to the Normandy’s stealth systems, the oversized Tantalus Drive Core generates mass concentrations that the Normandy "falls into", allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. Extended Fuel Cells (Upgrade, Cost: 3000 Element Zero) The Heed Industries Helios Thruster Module propulsion system far outpaces the typical liquid hydrogen/liquid oxygen reactions that power a frigate's maneuvering thrusters. By using metastable metallic hydrogen, the Helios boasts a fuel that burns at far greater efficiency than liquid H2/O2. Navigators can execute the numerous small course corrections inherent to any long-distance travel without fear of exhausting the ship's fuel supplies. This net gain extends to forward impulse as well: a ship powered by antiprotons can coast temporarily using the Helios to reach an inferior but highly sustainable speed. Such efficiency lowers antiproton consumption, a constant concern for any warship. Extended Fuel Cells increase the FTL fuel capacity of the SSV Normandy SR-2 from 1000 to 1500. This upgrade can be researched after either Samara or Morinth is recruited. Sensors and Scanning Modular Probe Bay (Upgrade, Cost: 15000 Iridium) The Modular Probe Bay doubles the maximum number of probes the SSV Normandy SR-2 can hold from 30 to 60. It can be researched after recruiting Thane. Advanced Mineral Scanner (Upgrade, Cost: 15000 Iridium) The Argus Advanced Mineral Scanner increases the rate at which the player can sweep the 'scanner' across a planet while searching for resources. It can be researched after talking to Miranda and asking her about upgrades. Other Stealth Systems Along with the Tantalus Drive Core, the Normandy is able to temporarily sink this heat within the hull. Combined with refrigeration of the exterior hull, the ship can travel undetected for hours, or drift passively for days of covert observation. This is not without risk. The stored heat must eventually be radiated, or it will build to levels capable of cooking the crew alive. This stealth system apparently does not fool the scanners of Collector ships. Med-Bay Upgrade (Upgrade, Cost': 50000 Platinum) The medical bay of the SSV Normandy SR-2 can be upgraded with a dermal regenerative unit, capable of removing Shepard's facial scarring regardless of paragon/renegade alignment. Dr. Chakwas sends a message to Shepard about this upgrade, and it can be researched in the Tech Lab. Ambush An ambush began soon after acquiring the Reaper IFF from the Derelict Reaper. Commander Shepard was proceeding to the next assignment on the Normandy's UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle, accompanied by the full complement of squad mates, while Joker and EDI tested the Reaper IFF. EDI alerted Joker to the fact that the IFF was transmitting their location seconds before a Collector Cruiser arrived. The IFF then locked out the Normandy's propulsion systems and sent a virus into the ship's computers. The Collectors docked with the Normandy and EDI instructed Joker to go to the AI Core and give her full access to the Normandy's systems. Due to it being the only way to save the ship, Joker reluctantly agreed. At the same time, Collectors, Scions, and Praetorians boarded the ship and swept through the vessel, capturing the Normandy's crew and placing them into stasis pods. The crew was able to buy Joker time to crawl through the ducts and reach the AI Core. After he gave EDI access to the defense systems, the AI instructed him to reactivate the primary drive in engineering which had been disabled. When he reached the engineering deck, EDI told Joker that the entire crew had now been abducted by the Collectors. Joker then successfully activated the drive and EDI opened all the airlocks as the ship accelerated, clearing the Normandy of the remaining Collectors. The drive core knocked Joker back as the Normandy escaped. When he came to, he told EDI to send a message to Shepard's shuttle, informing the Commander of what had just happened. Crew The Normandy has a permanent crew of 25, including: *Commander Shepard - Commanding Officer *Kelly Chambers - Yeoman *Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Helmsman *EDI - Artificial Intelligence *Jacob Taylor - Armory Chief *Doctor Chakwas - Chief Medical Officer *Mordin Solus - Research Scientist *Miranda Lawson - Executive Officer *Garrus Vakarian - Gunnery Officer *Rupert Gardner - Mess Sergeant *Tali'Zorah vas Normandy - Chief Engineer *Gabriella Daniels - Propulsion Engineer *Kenneth Donnelly - Power Engineer *Crewman Patel - Unspecified/Nonrate *Crewman Rolston - Unspecified/Nonrate *Crewman Goldstein - Unspecified/Nonrate *Crewman Hadley - Unspecified/Nonrate *Crewman Hawthorne - Unspecified/Nonrate *Crewman Matthews - Unspecified/Nonrate *Unnamed Security Officer - Unspecified (seen guarding Legion in the AI Core before it is reactivated) References *Mass Effect 2 Interview with Casey Hudson - VideoGamer.com *Game Informer Issue #201 *Today on the Spot: Mass Effect 2 demo gameplay *IGN: Mass Effect 2 Video: The Normandy SR-2 Category:Starships Category:Normandy Category:Mass Effect 2